The forms of the Aurors
by ILOVETOSWIM23
Summary: Harry and Ron fill out all their Auror training forms at the ministry and Hilarity ensures. No slash One- Shot for now... HP/GW RW/HG


*I do not own the HarryPotter universe it all belongs to J.K Rowling I'm just playing with it.

Harry and Ron walked into the ministry to the registration desk and asked

"Hi we're here for auror training"

"Full Name"asked the lady at the registration desk without looking up.

He took a breath and said "Harry James Potter and Ronald Billius Weasley"

Yeah right and I'm bloody mer.. Said the lady Oh my gosh you are Harry Potter. Though Mr. Potter, Mr Weasley she said looking at Ron. I will need identification.

"As in?" Ron said

Your wands will do perfectelly she replied

Ron and Harry shared a look before producing there wands.

Harry said "I'll go first" he handed her his wand

She placed it onto a scale. The scale read it and produced a slip of paper and read

"Made of : Holly

Length: 11"

Core: Phoenix feather

Been in use for 8 years.

Broken and then repaired

Am I correct ?"

" yes" he replied with a nod of his head.

"Mr. Potter is says here that you also have the alleigance of 3 other wands. Is that correct?"

"Yes" he said curtly.

"Will you be using any of those wands?" she asked curiously

"No" he said sharply with a look that said leaveit. "Alright then" she replied nervously

" your wand please" she asked

He produced a wand she did the same proces and read off a piece of paper.

"Made of: Chestnut

Length: 9 and 3/4 inchs

Core: Dragon Heartstring

Been in use for 2 years, One by yourself, previous allegiance of Peter Pettigrew. Am I correct?"

"Yes" alright then you may proceed

Mr. Potter, Weasley to be accepted into Auror Training you have to fill out these forms. She replied

Ron groaned and Harry elbowed him "Ron" he hissed

"Okay"

"I will set you up in registration" She replied

"Thanks" they replied together

She led them to a table. On the table sat two huge booklets.

"That's a couple of forms" Ron asked incredesuly.

"Yes sir"

"We're gonna be here for a fortnight" Harry said with a groan "Might as well start" he said well pulling one

package towards him

**Identification:**

**Name: **Harry James Potter

**Birthdate: **July 31st 1980

**Eye Color: **Green

**Identification Markings: ** Lightening bolt scar on forehead, green eyes

**Hogwarts House: **Gryfindor

**Abilities:**

**Patronus: **Stag

**Animagus: **N/A

**Grades:**

**OWLS**

**Charms:** E

**DADA: ** O*

**COMC:**E

**Ancient Runes:** N/A

**Transfiguration:**E

**Potions:** E

**Herbology: ** E

**Muggle Studies:** N/A

**Arithmancy: **N/A

**Divination:** P

**History of Magic:** D

**Astronomy:** A

**Newts:**

**Charms:** N/A

**DADA: ** N/A

**COMC:**N/A

**Ancient Runes:** N/A

**Transfiguration:**N/A

**Potions:** N/A

**Herbology: ** N/A

**Muggle Studies:** N/A

**Arithmancy: **N/A

**Divination:** N/A

**History of Magic:** N/A

**Astronomy:** N/A

**Emergency contact**

Any member of the Weasley family or Hermione Granger

**Experience:**

-saving the philosophers stone from Voldemort

- rescuing Ginny Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets

-Killing a basilisk

- Defending myself from a 100 dementors

- Getting past a dragon

- Rescuing Ronald Weasley from the Black Lake

- The Third Task

-Voldemorts Recurection

- Departement of Mysteries Battle

- Battle of the Astronomy tower

- Surviving the previous year

- Battle of Hogwarts

**Name all death eaters knowen to you **

* for met and ** for reformed **(Thank you to Harry Potter Wiki for all the help with names)**

Alecto Carrow*

Amycus Carrow*

Antonin Dolohov *

Avery Sr.*

Avery Jr.*

Barty Crouch Jr.*

Bellatrix Lestrange*

Crabbe Sr.*

Draco Malfoy**

Evan Rosier

Gibbon*

Thorfinn Rowle.*

Goyle Sr.*

Igor Karkaroff *

Jugson*

Lestrange Sr.*

Lucius Malfoy**

Mulciber Sr.

Mulciber Jr.*

Nott Sr. *

Peter Pettigrew**

Rabastan Lestrange*

Regulus Black**

Rodolphus Lestrange*

Rosier Sr.

Selwyn*

Severus Snape**

Thorfinn Rowle*

Travers*

Walden Macnair*

Wilkes

Yaxley*

Lord Voldemort/Tom Riddle*

"Hey Ron"

"Ya?"

"Where are you? I'm just finishing medical history how about you?" he asked

"Just finishing death eaters" Harry replied with a groan and massaging his hand

"I had a massive list of death eaters I can't imagine yours." He said

" Do you know how many stars my page has? Every single death eater, besides the ones killed in the first war, I have had a run in with... can you believe that?" Harry asked

"Do you want the honest truth.. I can see that being a problem.." Ron replied with a snort

" Now I have to do medical history! Do you know how long thats going to take me. Every single year I have a had a d..." Harry was in the middle of a rant when Kingsley stepped into the office.

"Almost done boys?" he asked in his deep voice

" No where near done Minister" said Harry

" It's Kingsley boys, you both have known me for too long not to call me that"

"Sure" they replied with a nod

"What do you have left?" he asked

" Everything from Medical History and down..." Harry replied

"well boys I should leave you to it, because from what I remember my medical history took me forever and mine is pale comparison to yours.." He said with a cheeky grin and a chuckle then left the office.

Ron then started to employ some colorful vocabulary that would make his mother and girlfriend slap him round the head if they found out.

Harry picked up his quill, shaking his head and started back to filling out his forms..

**Medical History**

-knocked unconsious after battling with Voldemort (1st)

- tried to swallow a snitch (1st)

- Crash with womping willow (2nd)

- Got chased by a rogue bludger that broke arm and then got all bones removed in arm and had to rerow them.(2nd)

- Run in with accromantula (2nd)

- Bitten by Basilisk (2nd)

- knocked unconsicous by dementors (3rd)

-fell a hundred feet from broom (3rd)

- knocked unconscious by dementors (3rd)

- cut by dragon (4th)

- cut by grindylows(4th)

- kicked an acromantula got venom in leg then fell 10 feet(4th)

- put under imperious curse 4 times by mad eye imposter(4th )

-put under imperious by voldemort (4th)

-put under cruciatus 2 times by voldemort (4th)

-tried to get killed by inferi(6th)

-splinched (7th)

-scar from dark object(7th)

- scar from nagini(7th)

- scar from killing curse 2 times(7th) and (1 year old)

- under cruciatus from voldemort(7th)

-various broken ribs(7th...ect)

-battle wounds (7th)

-blood quill (5th)

"blood removed by peter pettigrew(4th)

"look at that Ron thats crazy" he groaned

Ron just laughed at him Do you know hat the people reading these things are going to say? They're going to think we're completely bonkers!

**Creature Incounter**

-troll

-basilisk

-house elf

-dementors

-3 headed dog

-accromantula

-hippogrifs

-flobberworms

-werewolves

- salmander

-dragons

-blast ended screwtes

- spinxes

-mer people

-grindylows

- hippypunks

- red capes

- giant squid

- umbridge

-inferi

-animaguses

-pixies

-boggarts

-giant snakes

**Unforgivable Curses**

*seen * aimed * victim

-Imperious * ** ***

-Cruciatus * ** ***

-Avada Kedavra * ** ***

"How many people do they actually think will have all three stars per curse" He thought

"Ron I'm done! I finished "Celebration times common ya ya ohhh cele..." Harry started dancing

"Thank you Potter for that amusing display"

Interupted the gruff voice of Robards Head Auror

"Sorry sir it's just that those forms were a bit of a pain" Harry said going Weasley red

"I never thought I'd see the saviour of the wizarding world do that" Robards replied with a chuckle

If possible harry blushed an even deeper shade of red.

Ron replied with "you should have seen him when he was pissed on FireWiskey at the Quidditch cup house party. I swear I was scared for life I can't imagine the girls!"


End file.
